Fury and Rage
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: Kyuubi a deadly demon or a loving father. When Naruto's alot different to his father. A little bit of Kushina's life thown in. A little confusing. Demonic Naruto. Friendly Kyuubi.Name changed from YamiKishara
1. The Fox and Wolf's children

Hello all I sure your all awaiting the next Chapter of Death till then here is another story most of my other ones are on hold right now. Except for Death Sorry if you really liked them. I've been reading a lot of new stories I found on this sight and this idea formed from it. Thank you to the two writers who helped with there stories, The Melt by pudgypudge and The Nine Broken Mirrors by Ayien. Thanks a lot. And thank you to everyone who reviewed Death.

Ok so this is a simple Naruto story I got a lot of stuff from the manga and not the normal show. This is a chapter about Kyuubi and his twin Sister Atera. Atera is the ten tailed wolf that was supposed to be in Demons amoung us but that one is on hold for a long time. Ok.

**Hello** demons speaking in demon form

( ) thoughts

Words

Nemotori not to be confused with the 2 tailed Nekomata

Nemotori means child of the bijuu

I made it up sorry

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Fury and Rage

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Fox and Wolf's children

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A man with red eyes stared at the small child in his arms. His daughter with demon blood. She looked so human with those green eyes. But it was her hair he was proud of it was a beautiful red color. Her mother his mortal love died in child birth.

"Kushina Uzumaki. The child of the cursed fox clan." The man said kissing her forhead.

A woman with white hair and silver eyes walked in holding a young boy. She looked at him.

"She's beautiful Kyuubi. What's her name?" The woman asked.

"kushina Uzumaki." Kyuubi said noticing the young boy in her arms.

"Who's that Atera?" Kyuubi asked.

"This is my son Anthony Yogname of the cursed wolf clan."Atera said patting the boy's head.

"Where will you raise him?" Kyuubi asked looking at his brown eyes.

"The village hidden in the Mist. I've been in snow to long. And the mist has always been my nature." Atera said making a disterbing purring sound. Kyuubi stared at her.

"I can't believer we're twins." He said.

"Where will you raise young Kushina?" Atera asked not at all alarmed at his statement.

"The hidden Waterfall village. I want her no where near Kohona." Kyuubi said angerly.

"I know they rejected your son's clan the Uchiha. Your grandson Marnda went insane." Atera said sadly cuddling close to Kyuubi.

"The Uchiha are my grestest mistake. They gained a power with those eyes. I couldn't get a kit from them they are to power hungry. Maybe Kushina can give me a son so I can be at peace with you and the rest of the demons." Kyuubi said.

" We will know when we are caged by our own blood. Our kits or cubs will be our cages as Jinuriku." Atera said.

"Yes only one with demonic chakra racing in them can cage us and set us and themselves free. To become the childrem of the bijuu. The beautiful Nemotori." Kyuubi said.

"I hope they don't hate us that much." Atera said.

" That's what all parents hope about their children." Kyuubi said. Atera laughed with a bark.

" That they do." Atera said.

Kyuubi looked back at his sleeping child.

(Sleep tight Kushina.) Kyuubi thought smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bet your all wondering what the hell they already have children.

They do but mortal children. In there blood is the things needed yo make a bijuu but they aren't the right ones.

It sounds comlcated but it makes sense to me. The children of their mortal children can become bijuu or how else would Naruto and friends be involved huh?

Next chapter Distruction of Kohona.

see you guys please review.

_YamiKishara_


	2. Attack on Kohona

Hello why does no one review this story? Oh well . This chapter's name has been changed to Attack on Kohona. Enjoy.

Nemotori-children of the Bijuu

**mortals**- demons talking

( ) thoughts

.... point of veiw change

__________________________________________________________________

Fury and Rage

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Attack on Kohona

__________________________________________________________________

Kyuubi was in a rage, his daughter had left years ago to chase a young Minato Namikaze a Kohona ninja. He could feel her dieing. Her screaming.

Someone was trying to kill her and his grandson. The ground cracked under his paws, his nine tails lashed in anger. The ground flew under his paws. The large gates of Kohona seemed so small now.

"**Grraaaooooorrr...**" Kyuubi roared as the ninja began to attack....

Kushina screamed again. Why did she have to die and not see her son. Her father had told her about her mother.

She was surprised to say the least. Her father the human form of Kyuubi had cried when telling of her mother. Demons could love.

Another lance of pain shot through her. Minato walked in a sad look on his face.

"Kushina please be okay. I have to go. Kyuubi no Kitsune has entered the village." Minato said.

Kushina looked over at her husband. Her Demon father was here.

"The Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

"Yes the demon fox. My old student Kakashi will watch over you. He will make sure Naruto's okay." Minato said leaving her with a silver haired man....

The streets were filled with fire. Buildings falling apart and some half there. The fox above it all. His firey chakra surrounding him.

(I can't believe I have to seal this demon into my son.) Minato thought.

He smiled happily as he walked towards the flames of hell. He laughed a joyful laugh as what his son might look like in the coming years.

He wondered if his son would hate him for this and if his wife would forgive him. He looked up at the fox. The fox looked back.

It might have been an illusion of tears in the demon's eyes. He smiled again as he faced his death and he would smile to the end.. for his son....

The world darkened as he sensed his daughter leave this world. His eyes stung with unnatural tears. He looked downat her husband as he faced him smiling unknowing of his wife's death.

He, Kyuubi a demon, cried out for his lost child. Then something reached his ears, the crying of a child.

The man below him was holding a young boy with red hair and purplish eyes. The boy had already formed two canines that declared to the world that he was a young kitsune.

He was human for now, but soon oh so soon he would be his little Nemotori. A kit to be proud of.

He felt proud as he was pulled into a seal. His kit, his Nemotori had come, and soon the world would burn.

________________________________________________________________________________

I love this story its so fun to write. I am so evil.

So tell if you guys like it so far and I think I didn't have many grammer mistakes in this one.

Please review next chapter Naruto Uzumaki.

_YamiKishara_


End file.
